Forgotten's Story
My pup-hood was not as joyful as others, due to my cruel mother & being born in such a harsh climate. I had slowly awakened on a freezing, winter day. My mother, Dagger, was biting at my tail, taking no care if it hurt me or not. My bright amber eyes opened sleepily, to meet the cold hard glare of hers. "Are we going to train, mother, are we?" I squeaked. I was just a pup, but we were without a home, and my father had left once again for some odd reason that he never cared to explain. "Yes we shall be training today. But first, let me eat." Dagger muttered in annoyance. It was clear that my mother hated having a pup to "care" for, and if it wasn't for my father, she most likely would have killed me at birth. I ran over to where we stored our prey, but my mother had reached there first & already started to eat. "May I have a bit??" I asked, clearly famished. "Very well." my mother tore off the rabbits scrawniest limb and dropped it in front of me. I was shocked at first, because of how much this was compared to other days, but then I realized that I was finally 5 moons old which is when she had decided that I would have to fend for myself. "Can we go and train now, please?" I asked again after I had finished eating the meat off the limb. "Just wait for me to finish this." she seemed well over annoyed by now, but she then sighed and threw the rest of the rabbit wastefully to the side of our makeshift den. "Come on, runt." she grunted, flicking her tail for me to follow. We had been across this route many times before, so I ran ahead. My mother made a loud growl and I walked back toward her, knowing that I had gone ahead out of turn. She flexed her ragged claws & cut them threw the base of my left ear, and I fell to the ground whimpering. "Only do as your told, and not a thing more nor less." she growled, which seemed much louder than normal even though I could tell that she had not raised her voice. "Y-yes ma'am." I stuttered, and followed her quietly to our normal training spot. "Okay so pay attention, runt, because today I'm going to show you a few battle moves that I invented myself." my mother announced, though I stared at her in fear, knowing that hers were always more violent than others. She then lunged forward and rammed me to the ground, her claws raking down my stomach & her teeth gouging into the back of my neck. I howled in pain, but she paid no mind to it. I knew she wouldn't, she never did, and her attacks were never just shown on a patch of snow, they had to be real, on a real opponent & claws and everything. The snow around me was covered in blood, slowly growing to a puddle, when I heard a rustle in the bushes and my father appeared. He stared in horror at my mother, and raced over to me. I could hear them yelling at the other for about a minute, until my father grabbed me by the nape and rested me on his back and raced away. I awakened in a new place with odd smells everywhere, and a grey wolf staring at me. "What is your name? Do you remember it?" the strange wolf asked. I stayed silent. "I'm Echo, the healer of my pack." she said kindly. Staying quite soundless, I stared at my paws. A huge pain suddenly came to my stomach, and I collapsed, wincing in pain. "Kiba, can you grab me some more cobwebs?" Echo had howled across to the den. I looked over and saw a well-built pup trotting over with a wad of the white web. I nodded in thanks to them, while looking at my paws. Echo seemed to understand and replied, "No thanks needed, it's what we do here." She grinned, grabbing the cobwebs from Kiba and placing them on my wound. I soon recovered from this, learning that my father had been living in a pack where my mother was banished from. After learning that scandalous piece of information, Blank & Tavia had appeared on the rock pile, ordering a pack meeting to order. "Pack-mates, we have a pressing decision at hand. As you all know by now, Night has found brought us his pup which was attacked by Dagger, his mate & the pups' mother. We only agreed to have her hear until she was well, and that we would decide after. So we shall be deciding right now." Howled Tavia. "Forgotten, step below the rock pile for all to judge." obeying her orders, I stepped forth into the circle, with the pack staring at me as if I were some sort of monster at a petting zoo. "All stand if you believe that this pup should not be allowed to stay with our pack." Tavia commanded. 14 of the wolves had stood, and I quickly took count of who they were. "Sit. Now, all stand if you believe this pup should not be judged for the sins of her mother." All of the others stood up, which I had counted to be about 17. I could feel my face lighting up, happy to be able to stay in such a kind place due to never knowing what even a small nudge in the right direction was until now. I sighed in relief, but Blank had howled for attention. "Why should we accept her into our pack. Everyone else was born here or had to prove themselves worthy. Why should that scrawny runt be allowed here when our strong pack would be better off without?" Blank had retorted. "I'm not a "that", ma'am. And, if you apparently want me to prove myself, just ask. I'll gladly earn my way in, thanks." I smirked after saying it, almost everyone in jaw drop. "Very well, young one. You will battle Kodiak for your rights in the pack, since you apparently have a ugly attitude." Blank finished, a grey & black full grown wolf stepping forward. "Blank, this won't be a fair fight, you know that, right?" Kodiak looked disgusted at the fact of battling a pup, as though it would be like killing a Monarch & pretending it had been a accident. "Ya, it wouldn't be a fair fight. For him." I muttered, but it echoed around the camp, and nearly everyone heard. Kodiak was growling now, but I didn't even smirk. "Shall we begin." I asked rhetorically. "Your on, young'un." Kodiak growled. He lunged forward, but I had already struck. Gripping his paw in my jaw, I twisted it roughly and clawed under his belly, as Dagger had taught me. Though I had a disadvantage & advantage. My size. Kodiak bounded and landed right on me, pinning me down. My hind legs raked across his stomach, until I gave one mighty kick & he was sent flying backwards. Leaping forward, I landed square on his shoulders & gripped his nape in my jaws, tearing away rough fur & tattered skin. Kodiak yowled with pain, but flung me off, and put a paw to my neck while I was down. "Stand down." Tavia ordered. "Kodiak, go to Aura to see those wounds looked at." Kodiak nodded and limped away. "Forgotten, you surprisingly held your own against him. A mercenary against a pup, who would have guessed." She barked, sounding oddly impressed. I stared at her with mixed emotions, between annoyance & pride. "You will become a Mercenary Novice, seeing as that might balance out your aggression. Your mentor will be Kodiak, seeing as he may want a rematch." I nodded slowly, but my vision was a bit blurry. Kodiak hadn't scratched my eyes from what I recall, so I don't really know what happened with that. Kiba suddenly came running towards me, and I grinned. "Hi Kiba!" I shouted. "H-hey, Fog. Want to go on a walk??" He offered. "Sure" I replied oddly cheerful. We had padded in silence for a long time, until we reached a small clearing surrounded by trees & flowers. "So, how's the healer thing going??" I asked, trying to start a conversation. "Pretty good." Kiba looked away and down at his paws, but quickly looked up. "F-fog, there's something I should tell you.." He gulped, and my ears perked. "I think your really g-great, and awesome, and I like y-you a lot." Kiba stuttered, and I stared at him. "Kiba, I think your amazing too." I replied, grinning. "You do??" He asked eagerly. I nodded, and he scooted closer. I licked his cheek and we nuzzled each other, blushing a bit as well. "Forgotten, will you be my mate when the time comes? We when have our ceremonies?" He tilted his head, love filling his eyes. I nodded, and we sat there for a while, talking on about this and that, and about our future together. We planned for pups somewhere along the line, which I was excited for. A few moons later, me and Kiba had our ceremonies, him becoming a War Commander, I a Mercenary. We became mates as promised and couldn't have been happier. Tiberius, the Beta of Tavia, was demoted due to old age & him failing in his duties, and I decided to try out for the position of Beta, and, as luck would have it, taking the Beta position as well. WIPCategory:Stories